Trouble Machine
Sean, also known as Trouble Machine, is a major character in the Lukeboy and L Comics. After Spider Monkey's takeover of Chicago, Illinois, Sean is separated from his family and brought into the Caretaker's shelter. He provides Lukeboy with gadgets and tools necessary to fight crime, occasionally joining him on adventures. History Lukeboy Comics Separated from his family at birth, the baby Sean was found at The Caretaker's doorstep. He was raised training in Ninjutsu, but could never get the hang of the combat aspect. As such, he decided to study the technological aspect, and become an expert inventor and hacker. Sean was the first to meet Lukeboy after Spider Monkey's takeover forced the young hero to move in. When Lukeboy decided to follow in Trevorman's footsteps and become a superhero, Sean adopted the name Trouble Machine and decided to assist Lukeboy in his missions. His first invention was the "L Spray", a spray capable of destroying spider webs and temporarily blinding opponents. It became Lukeboy's first and signature weapon. Trouble Machine communicated with Lukeboy from the base in the underground temple, keeping watch on all of Lukeboy's missions. L Comics When an incognito villain called The Moniker attacked Chicago, Trouble Machine joined L and Empress in tracking her down. When L was captured by Moniker, he and Empress were joined by Ana to rescue him. Later, following Empress' disappearance, he went to Moniker's base to find her. There, he was kidnapped by Spider Monkey, along with Soup and Empress. They were later rescued by L. When L was sent on a scavenger hunt by Moniker to find his kidnapped girlfriend, Holly, Trouble Machine mostly stayed behind at the base. When the Caretaker moved in to their base to assist with their mission, Trouble Machine began handling fewer communications. After the Moniker became leader of the Bully Club, Ana was kidnapped by Vile. Trouble Machine then went with L, Empress, and Shak to rescue her. They engaged in a game of "Moniker Ball", but Trouble Machine was knocked out early on. Luckily, his team managed to win and save his friend. He later caught L in the company of Bobcat, and assumed his friend had been kidnapped by her. While L was away in Washington, Trouble Machine feared for his safety, especially following the new terrorist attacks from Spider Monkey. He went alone to Spider Monkey's base in the hopes of finding information, but found the place abandoned. He later met up with Shak, and returned to Chicago in time to help L defeat human trafficker, Geraldo Wilson. He then resumed his position as communications manager. Gadgets Ball Shooter - The Ball Shooter is Trouble Machine's signature weapon, that does not have a canonically acknowledged name. It can fire different types of sports balls from within, and acts as Trouble Machine's main source of defense in combat. Lukeboy's Gadgets - Trouble Machine has invented most of Lukeboy's gadgets, including the L Spray and the grappling hook. In Other Media Film Trouble Machine appeared in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, which depicted the events of the Lukeboy Comics. Trivia *Trouble Machine was one of the earliest characters written for Lukeboy, being one of five recurring characters to appear in the first ever comic.